Matrix II- The First Lady
by Hillary Scherr
Summary: A cool Matrix II idea with tons of girl power and action. Don't forget Keanu Reeves!
1. Adelaiye

Neo: So you want to see the Matrix.  
  
Adelaiye: I've seen it already. I see it every day. Every day, I am living a dream.  
  
Neo: So you want to live like me.  
  
Adelaiye: I am afraid of how it might look when I'm outside of it. But I can't let soldiers  
  
die.  
  
Neo: Then come see Morpheus. Trinity and I will help you when you arrive.  
  
Adelaiye: Yes.  
  
Neo: See ya.  
  
Adelaiye dropped the pay phone and ran into a Marriott across the street from the phone booth. She couldn't risk an agent seeing her. She was strong now. She was a leader and a follower all at the same time.  
  
She drove to Morpheus's new estate quickly so that she didn't get pulled over by a cop. Cops. They were just like agents. As she got out of her 02 Mercedes convertible, she felt a slight tinge of confusion and a wave of excitement. She made sure her gun was on her belt. She looked at Morpheus's estate once more to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her… or the matrix. No. Morpheus's place was a solid brick wall. Then, Adelaiye saw Trinity just… walk through it!  
  
Trinity: Hello. Not impressed?  
  
Adelaiye: Everybody can do that. You just have to know how to break the code.  
  
Trinity: Code?  
  
Trinity was very surprised that Adelaiye knew about the code. She tried to hide her excitement.  
  
Adelaiye: Watch.  
  
Adelaiye concentrated very hard. Tank could see the numbers in the Matrix breaking apart from his control deck in morpheus's ship. Adelaiye walked through the wall.  
  
Trinity: I'm certainly amazed. No first- timer has ever done that. Are you… no. That  
  
can't be. Could it? Are you really-  
  
Adelaiye: Shh. I will tell all that I know with the entire crew present.  
  
Trinity: Fair enough. Come inside.  
  
They both walked through several walls and obstacles. Then, it was there. Morpheus's palace. And it was quite a palace indeed. Adelaiye tried hard to hide her surprisement. 


	2. Surprise!!

*Disclaimer's note: I don't own anything of the Matrix. Only the name Adelaiye, which I made up.  
  
*If I am doing anything illegal, please tell me before you report abuse because I don't think I'm doing anything illegal. Thank yas!  
  
So far:  
  
Adelaiye, (Add-u-lay) a cool girl with weird instincts and powers gets a call from Neo. She is going to enter the real world. Adelaiye impresses Trinity, bladi bladi blah. O.K. Now on with the story.  
  
Trinity opened the door for her guest as the entire crew stared at her. Jackson, the newest member whistled, only to be thrown scolding looks by Neo. But Neo would have also if he hadn't remembered he was betrothed to Trinity. It all happened after Trinity told Neo that she loved him. He sadi the same to her and after making out, a few days later Neo asked Trinity to marry him when the Matrix was defeated. Trinity accepted. Flashback:  
  
Trinity: Neo, I love you.  
  
Neo: Whoa.  
  
Trinity: The oracle told me that I would fall in love with the one, Neo. So you have to be  
  
the one! You have to be!  
  
Neo: I think I just realized that I am. Trinity, I love you too.  
  
Neo kissed Trinity and Morpheus chuckled. Along with Tank, he was waiting for this moment. He hoped that it wouldn't last for too long though, because he wanted to congratulate Neo.  
  
Back to now!!  
  
Adelaiye: My name you all know, is Adelaiye. Call me Addy for short. O.K. Let's get  
  
started!  
  
Everybody's jaw dropped. This girl had no questions. She had no concerns. She knew what she was doing and they already loved her. Especially Morpheus. And no one knew why.  
  
Morpheus: You have no questions?  
  
Adelaiye: No.  
  
Morpheus: No concerns?  
  
Adelaiye: No.  
  
Morpheus: No doubt?  
  
Adelaiye: NO, now give me the red pill and let's get on with it!  
  
Morpheus: You may proceed.  
  
There was a longing in Morpheus's eyes. The sparkle was gone. Just longing. He had had a daughter when he was young, before he learned about the Matrix. A daughter named Adelaiye. A daughter that looked and talked like Adelaiye. A daughter that he missed and loved so much. He knew that If Addy was infact his daughter, he would not leave her again. Not like he did when he left to see the matrix. 


End file.
